High school for demigods and missing people
by Lovdisa
Summary: Nico and Will go to high school together. They also meet two unexpected people. This is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it and give it a chanche!
1. Chapter 1 Death glares

**Chapter 1. A death glare that doesn't kill**

Nico felt a bit nervous today. He had just started high school together with Will. Will, Nico felt skeletons rise from their graves around him especially in his stomach whenever he thought of Will. It have been two years since they defeated Gaia and Leo is still missing. Nico felt his death that time but Nico bet Leo did turn himself into some kind of cyborg to survive. He would probably think that he was lucky. I mean he's the biggest machine freak Nico ever seen.

Anyway he was riding the bus while holding hands with Will. The bus was packed with people so they couldn't sit down. But Will managed to find a place where he could look outside while he was holding The ghost kings hands. Nico looked at Wills blond hair and tanned neck with unusual warm and gentle eyes for the son of Hades. Usually he glared with dark eyes wishing that he could kill people with a glare.

Sometimes he stared like that at Will. But Will would never look away. He would smile at Nico, and give him a surprise kiss on the cheek. Then that happened Nico blushed and tried to escape by shadow traveling, but he always hesitated. After all doctors orders were important, especially Wills.

Will always used nicos moments of hesitation by grabbing his collar and dragging him into hades cabin. It got real embarrassing if Hazel were there to visit. She usually go out of the room with a red face while apologizing. She started sleeping in Ares cabin after a few of those accidents. After all Nico Di Angelo glared a few times every day, he just had to make sure Will wasn't around when he did that. Surprisingly Will is pretty good at sneaking up on people which is making Nico become even more aware of Will and his surroundings, especially when Will isn't around.

While Nico was thinking of Will the man himself looked at Nico with shining blue eyes. He whispered with a gentle voice as he said "Come on Death boy. We are here." Most people would think that Will was simply happy because Nico was there with him but Nico knew better. Will probably thought about that too but the most of his head was filled with his wish of kissing Nico or dragging him into cabin 3. He will probably piss off Nico on purpose just so he can see his glare and get a chance to see his face when it slowly became red after the surprise kiss. Will take every chance he can to kiss Nico because Nico was so cute and became even cuter after a kiss. They stepped off the bus while holding hands. One of them was thinking of dirty things while the other one raised the dead because he held hands with the person he loved. It was a very normal day, as normal it could get for a demigod. But as usual it was just the calm before the storm. As in every story.

Percy was worried. He also felt very guilty that he hadn't done anything yet. He had promised Calypso to make the gods release her out of her prison called Ogygia. He also promised Leo to help him get back to the island. Something no man ever done before. Well, most of them have done some stuff that no demigod ever done before or something that only Hercules succeed in. Like kill Kronos, defeat Gaia, bath in river styx, survive Tartarus oh and I don't know maybe get a cheeseburger from a war god? But he felt especially guilty this time because 1)Leo died in the battle against Gaia. 2)It has been two years since then and Percy still hasn't talked to the gods about Calypso. He simply haven't got the time to do that. But Persues Jackson will change that today! Or tomorrow.

*Annabeth is kicking Percy in his face until he politely agree to do it today.

Percy called Posedion, his dad through Iris message.

"Hmm,Hi dad!" Percy didn't usually talk to his Dad so it was very awkward most of the time.

"Good morning my son. Do you know that time difference is?" For some reason Posedion looked really sleepy.

"Of course! Ahhh…. so is it time for lunch for you then?" Percy haven't realised before that his dad maybe got disturbed during his meal. Hmmm...I wonder if he eat blue carrots over there?

"No! It's in the middle of the night!" Shit! Maybe he's pissed off!

"Sorry. But dad that happened to Calypso?"

"Oh! That titan girl?" Posedion sounded a bit surprised about the question. He had a face like _is this why you woke me up in the middle of the night_ face. For you're information that kind of face looks really angry.

"Yes, could you please let her off that island now dad? Haven't she been there long enough?" Percy hoped that his dad wouldn't tell him a distant answer like "Shes far,far away. Shes so far away that not even your arms can reach that place". His dad like to pull jokes like that then his son ask a serious question. Especially when he's pissed.

"..."

"Dad?"

"My son...she have been released since long ago. Now Good night!"

"Wait! Dad!

Percy heard a "Hohohohohoho" laugh in the background just before the Iris message ended. His dad was really pissed tonight. Maybe he should try again tomorrow…..or not.

"Leo?"

It was Leo who turned around, and that surprised Nico the most was that he didn't look like a cyborg who came back from the dead, which disappointed him a little.


	2. Chapter 2 Terrifying bear hugs

**This one is a little shorter than chapter one but Im still proud over it so I dont care. Its a little over two weeks ago I published the first chapter so Im pretty darn proud to be able to keep a dead line because Im bad at stuff like that. Well please read and enjoy. Oh if you want to know when I update my stories then read my profile. Well thats it. Im not confident in my writing but if anyone is reading this I hope you will enjoy it. Now, let the story begin!**

 **/Lovdisa**

"Nico?" The familiar voice sounded surprised. Like it didn't expect to meet these people here. He weren't alone though. Nico looked at Leo with a thoughtful and surprised face. Will who haven't known Leo that well before only looked confused.

"Hold on mister I-were-dead-but-came-back-to-life-and-decided-to-go-to-high-school. Oh wait a moment. I will only IM Piper. I sincerely hope that you are now a cyborg because you won't have a long second life otherwise." Nico sounded angry but also very relived. As if this person was a dear friend of him.

"Wait! I can explain! I survived in a weird way, I don't know how thought. I went to Ogygia. I had swore an oath to free Calypso from that island. But no man come to Ogygia twice. I think I could go there because I died once! Please have mercy on me!" Leo started to panick. He knew that Piper wouldn't have any mercy on him. He would be beaten until Calypso wouldn't know how her boyfriend looked like anymore.

"Then why didn't you go back to camp directly after your trip to Ogygia?"

"Well…..I wanted to show Calypso the world…" Leo averted his eyes. he obviously didn't tell the whole truth.

Nico glared at Leo. It was the death glare. Will decided that he wouldn't do anything that could ruin the threatening atmosphere because he also wanted to know the whole truth. But that doesn't meant that he wouldn't bring it up later. Then school was over. Will knew it was over then Leo averted his eyes.

"Okay! I got a little lost! It isn't easy to find celestial bronze in antarctica while giant polar bears try to hug you. It may sound cute but they are deadly." Giant bears who wants to hug you sounds so scary when you compare them to fight Gaia, the earth herself. Didn't they finish that war in two years too? The bears hugs must have been terrifying.

"Okay. I believe you. But I'm not sure that Piper will. I'll prepare for your funeral just in case." Nico looked doubtful at Leo. But if you knew Nico well enough you would see that he was happy that Leo was back. Apparently Leo didn't do that so he just shuddered in fear of his upcoming beating. He looked at Will and pushed the unpleasant thoughts aside.

"By the way, who are the sparkly man by your side?"

"Leo this is Will. Will this is Leo. The idiot who blew up himself and his mechanical dragon two years ago." Will smirked at the remark. Nico wasn't usually this sarcastic. He was happy because Nico didn't need to worry anymore. He knew that his boyfriend had always felt guilty because he couldn't do more. But Will knew what he had done more than enough. I mean it's not common to have a boyfriend who saved the world. Twice.

"Hey!" Leo looked glad to be able to retreat from the threats of dying a second time.

"Nice to meet you." Will shooked Leos hand to the owner of the hands surprise.

"Man no need to be formal. But it's great to know you man. Are you Nicos new buddy or something?" Will nearly blushed then he thought of that kind of friends they would be if they were just "friends".

"No..no-not directly. I'm more like...his..boyfriend." Will may have been embarrassed by saying that but he that didn't stop him to put his arm around Nicos waist. Nico blushed when he heard Will and his face got even more red when he felt the warmth from Wills arm. Will smiled at Nico as he saw the embarrassment appear as a blush on his honeys face.

"Wow! Never knew you was gay Neek! I hope that you don't need to rise the dead to often to make him keep away from you." Leo smirked. He looked geniunenly happy. But then again. He was Leo. The weird kid who could joke about anything and piss of anyone. Even Nike would lose to him in a joke contest.

"Well it happens sometimes. But I mostly follow doctors orders. After all it is for medical reason." Nico rolled his eyes as he said that and Wills cheeks got slightly red. He knew he used medical reasons as an excuse but it was Nicos fault too! He was just too cute!

The school bell rang. Suddenly the school yard seemed empty. It seemed like all the people disappeared in moment. Will looked at his clock and suddenly his face turned a bit pale.

"Oops! We need to run!"

Will grabbed Nicos wrist and began to run.

"Hey! Wait man! Don't leave me behind!"

"Says you of all people. You are such a hypocrite Valdez."

"Shut it death boy. Keep running if you don't want to be late for your first day."

As they argued and ran a person watched them. It wasn't a demigod but not a normal mortal either. It was someone who beared a great burden and a will to take revenge. She looked at the three demigods with clearly disgust shown at her face. She especially looked at Will. She stared a little longer, a little more hateful than at the other two. She didn't hiss. She didn't make a sound as she runned to her class. Now she knew who had done her great pain, and who she would take revenge of. The stalking today have confirmed that she was correct. Now she just needed to set the plan into moving.


End file.
